<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The only thing I wanna see (is your face) by BlueKingDedede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702803">The only thing I wanna see (is your face)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKingDedede/pseuds/BlueKingDedede'>BlueKingDedede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboy Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, basically just Arthur railing Micah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKingDedede/pseuds/BlueKingDedede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having enough of Micah's attempts at protecting the dignity he didn't have, Arthur decides to show the man just what he truly is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboy Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The only thing I wanna see (is your face)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's porn, it's short and I hope you enjoy :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Micah Bell. He wasn't much of a looker. Not much of a fighter either if anyone asked Arthur. His voice was annoying, his scent obnoxious.<br/>
Every time Arthur came across him at camp, he always had something smart to say. </p><p>All in all, he was a nuisance, a waste of space. Nobody Dutch should drag along with their crew of mismatched outcasts.</p><p>But hell, if he wasn't good like this.<br/>
On his stomach, whimpering into the pillow, his ass raised high, body twitching at every thrust Arthur delivered into him.<br/>
He had spent himself over the blankets beneath already, had soiled the hotel's bedding with the evidence of his enjoyment.</p><p>The sweat ran down his spine, goose-pimples standing out on his pale skin. </p><p>Arthur ran his hands over his sides appreciatively, the body under him shivering at the touch of his warm palms.</p><p>"You enjoyin' yourself there, Princess?" Arthur asked between thrusts, grabbing him harsher to drive himself even further into Micah's body.</p><p>The man beneath him shuddered, a breathy exhale all he got as a reply.<br/>
Micah was generally inclined to keep quiet, to hide his face and voice in an attempt to save whatever dignity he believed he had.<br/>
Arthur had none of it however. He knew of the man's true nature, knew that he needed every second they spent together.<br/>
If only he'd face up to his reality. </p><p>Arthur took a hold of Micah's dirty blonde hair, lifting his head with a tight grip on his scalp.<br/>
He's had enough, had enough of the pretending, of the whimpering and stifling of moans.<br/>
His hips stilled, dragging a disappointed noise from the other man's throat. </p><p>"If ya ain't gonna show some appreciation, you can fuck yourself next time," Arthur hissed, craning Micah's head up to let his breath hit the skin behind his ear.</p><p>His eyes briefly trailed away from the man under him, wandering through the room before settling on a mirror.<br/>
The idea manifested quicker than he could think, his body acting by itself as he dragged Micah up and off the bed. </p><p>"What the-", Micah had little chances to get his words out, Arthur's grip in his hair making him bite back most of them.</p><p>Arthur ignored Micah's complaints, blocking his whiny voice out and pushing him against the cupboard.<br/>
The mirror was fastened right above, Micah's face fully on display through the reflection of it.<br/>
Perfect.<br/>
Arthur grinned to himself, rubbing his cock a few times before entering Micah again. </p><p>"Keep those eyes open," he demanded, his hands tangling in his strands of hair again, holding his head up. He looked into his eyes through the reflection, satisfied by the expression he received.</p><p>He began thrusting right away, his pace punishing as it had been before, the cupboard scraping against the floorboards by the force.</p><p>Micah was staring at him intendedly, his pale eyes staying open like he had been told.<br/>
Moans were falling from his lips more freely now, no longer able to be muffled.<br/>
The man's cheeks were heated, his mouth hanging open, drool pooling out the side of it.</p><p>He was surely a sight to be reckoned with, the desperation in his features spiking the arousal within Arthur even more.<br/>
Proud Micah Bell, visibly falling apart and looking prettier than he ever had before.</p><p>The sight made Arthur grunt appreciatively, his own pleasure increasing by seeing the effect he had on his lover.</p><p>Their bodies collided with loud slaps, sounding through the room and leaving no other noise to be heard. Aside from occasional moans and groans of course.</p><p>"Morgan!" Micah's hand had dropped between his legs, grasping his dick to reach yet another orgasm. His breathing was harsh and ragged, moans falling from his mouth with ease.<br/>
He couldn't be far from release, his body clenching and squirming around Arthur, desperately trying to milk him.</p><p>Arthur felt close himself, having been at it for all this time, with pleasure coiling in his core for days beforehand.<br/>
Their meetings were never properly scheduled, always happening on the spur of the moment.<br/>
So when they happened, it was explosive and passionate. There was a lot of pent up frustration to get out after all. And Micah was just the best outlet.</p><p>His hips were stuttering, thrusts losing control as he kept driving them into the squirming man beneath him.</p><p>He came with a deep groan, dragging Micah's head back with the fingers that were still tangled in his hair.<br/>
The stretch of his neck was broadly on display, sweat running down and pooling between the dents of his collarbones.</p><p>Micah moaned loudly, his own spend painting the wood of the cupboard with white.</p><p>Arthur loosened the grip in his hair, pulling out of him and letting him topple forward.<br/>
The other man braced himself against the cabinet, his arms and legs quivering. Arthur's seed trickled down his thighs, drops loosening to dirty the pants that still bunched around his ankles.</p><p>"See, you can be good after all," Arthur praised, tucking himself back into his pants and starting to get dressed again. </p><p>He left the room first, providing Micah with some more time to regain his senses.<br/>
Maybe he'd take a detour before returning to camp. He felt calm and at peace, just in the right mood to get a bit of hunting done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>